stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
November 2004
Legal, Media, Politics Remember to mark Monday 8th November 2004 in your diaries, for that will be the day that Andrew Sant is found guilty and sentenced to death for High Treason. Not convinced? Just look at the evidence against him. The assassination of a political figure (Sean Bowden) in order to inspire terror, the deployment of quasi-military troops to pacify the public and gain control of a city and widespread murder based on ideological beliefs. The list of crimes is almost endless. One can only assume that Audax are making a killing in legal fees from the state, God help them if they’ve accepted a No Win, No Fee ticket. Legal, Media, Occult, Politics, Street Whilst many have already assumed that Andrew Sant is going to be declared guilty, I’m not to sure. Sure, he’s backed away from the whole plead insanity gambit and actually stuck to his guns, but the key fact that’s emerged during proceedings is that he was acting within the law. Of course, they’ve tried to pin the whole assassination of Sean Bowden on him, but all that shows is that they’re desperate to find him guilty, even if they have to make up evidence. Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Media, Politics And so the trial of Andrew Sant comes to an end after six months and over one hundred million pounds in legal and investigative fees. Whilst the prosecution appears to have an open and shut case no one is prepared to come to any conclusion with regards the verdict. If Andrew Sant is truly guilty, aren’t we all? After all, he was a duly appointed representative of the city (the use of Castelan had been approved by the city’s politicians) and was thus expressing the will of the city. No matter what the outcome, the trial of Andrew Sant only throws light on our own outlook on the world. Church, Legal, Media Church leaders have come together to ask that the potential death sentence for Andrew Sant be commuted to life imprisonment. The execution of Sant would be the first in over thirty years and many are keen to avoid setting a precedent. Elsewhere, debate is beginning into what method should be used should the death sentence be handed out. Traditionally it was death by hanging, but as Sant is also to be charged under military law, death by firing squad is also a possibility. Bureaucracy, Media, Police Whilst the media focus is inevitable on the trial of Andrew Sant, it should also not be forgotten that almost another three hundred officers are also being tried for crimes committed in December 2003 (although unlike Sant, none are being tried for treason). Whilst many face stiff prison sentences, the prospect of an influx of prisoners into the city’s jails has been met with trepidation by the authorities who are keen to point out their already stretched budget. Finance, Media, Police Agents from both British and American Intelligence Agencies have been on the city following what is believed to have been an attack upon the former Reed Communications tower (now held by the Asharaka) by the terrorist known as “White Flowers”. The exact nature of the attack is unknown, but it is believed that on the 3rd October 2004, an as yet unidentified individual broke into the main vault, where from he stole important documents relating to the security of a number of facilities in the city. Investigations are set to continue. Bureaucracy, Health, Media, Police, Politics Although no public explanation has been given, Police and Health Authorities were put on high alert following the “White Flowers” terrorist incident. Authorities were told to expect an attack of either a biological, chemical or nuclear threat in the near future. This period of high alert was maintained for two weeks before the risk was deemed to have passed. The focus has now switched to Singapore as it is believed that a number of the documents stolen related to the Asharaka’s facilities there. Finance, Industry, Media, Police Takashi Shimura, the believed head of the Asharaka has gone missing, along with his fellow board member Toshiro Mifune following the terrorist attack on their headquarters. Initial fears that they may have been kidnapped were later dismissed following investigations in to the manner in which “White Flowers” escaped (a discarded flower delivery vehicle that was seen at the scene was found at Hull six hours later). Minoru Chiaki, the current spokesman for the company stated that the Asharaka were offering a reward for information that led to the safe return of their colleagues. Investigations into their whereabouts are set to continue. Finance, Industry Share prices in both Reed Communications and Asharaka fell sharply following the terrorist incident as the markets came to terms with the possibility that sensitive data relating to both companies was now available on the open market. Prices quickly recovered for Asharaka when Minoru Chiaki released details of the information that had been stolen, but Reed Communications were not so lucky. It was revealed that sensitive data relating to the company’s banking procedures had been stolen and that several attacks had been made against these accounts following the incident. A spokesman for Reed Communications refused to comment on the matter. Occult, Street They’ve got this “White Flowers” guy pegged as some kind of terrorist purely due to the fact that he’s pushed a couple of rich people’s noses out of joint. Okay, so he ain’t no Robin Hood figure yet, I ain’t seen any of that money, but they’d better remember that one man’s freedom fighter is another’s terrorist. Least that’s my opinion. (Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station). Media, Police Police and Intelligence Agencies continue to search for the terrorist “White Flowers” against a backdrop of increasing fear of what his next action will be. The stakes have been raised following news that it is believed that he may have claimed his first victim. In related news, the individual who was wanted for questioning following the incident in Las Vegas has been discounted from future investigations after he handed himself over to the authorities for questioning. A spokesman for The Constabulary stated that they and a number of other agencies had questioned the individual at length and found that he was a victim of circumstance. Investigations into the terrorist’s real identity are set to continue. Bureaucracy, Health, Politics A virulent strain of fungal spore has been found in the city’s ageing sewer system, leading to the closure of nearly thirty percent of facilities ahead of a massive cleaning operation. Members of the authorities, along with officers from The Constabulary, are systematically sealing off the affected area ahead of what has been named “Operation Spore Killer”. Aggressive chemicals are to be released into the sewers in an effort to destroy the spores. However, opposition from a number of Environmental Groups may delay the operation following legal challenges as to its validity. Bureaucracy, Health, Transport, University The proposed “Operation Spore Killer” will cause millions in lost revenue as large parts of the city’s road network will have to be closed in order to prevent the possibility of any accidents. Specialists from the Emergency Management Group are to be bought in to manage the operation to prevent any possible accidents. Meanwhile, professors from the city’s chemistry departments are working hand in hand with the authorities to determine the correct chemical to use without producing an exaggerated health risk. Church, High Society, Media, Politics Preparations for this year’s Christmas Festivities are being made by the local council ahead of the Festive season. However a number of church leaders and politicians have asked that the celebrations be postponed this year in memory of the people who were killed by Castelan following their attempted coup. The authorities have promised to take this into consideration and are keen to stress that this years events will be low key. Finance, High Society, Industry, Media, University Saturn XI is celebrating its contract with the local government for the installation of its revolutionary data management system into all government and council facilities in the city. At a lavish gala event, the company announced the contract and stated that they were no prioritising the installation in order to have it up and running by the New Year. In related news a minor breakthrough has been made in the search for a cure to “Milk” addiction following consultation between the company and Keele University. If the findings do lead to a potential cure then the patent rights will further increase the already massive profits experienced by the company. Health, Legal, Media, Underworld, University The discovery of a potential cure for “Milk” addiction has been welcomed by an already stretched Health Authority. However, some have begun to question how Saturn XI came to discover their alternative use for “Milk” in the first place? Did they have the proper licences for the use of a controlled drug in place to begin with, or did they come by the drug by other means? Some have begun to investigate whether there is a link between the company and “The Daughters of the Desert”, although others have pointed out that this may be jealousy about the apparent success of the company. Street, Underworld Remember all of that talk about a new gang, possibly Triad, setting itself up in the area? Turns out that they’re just another offshoot of “The Daughters of the Desert”. Big news of the month are the rumours that key members of the former “Sandernacht Group” have been seen together, prompting speculation that they may not be finished yet. Curiously, The Gambino’s don’t seem to be too perturbed about this, but The Daughter’s seem to have everyone out looking for anyone who may be a potential member.